


Mimosas

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Getting caught [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire forgot that her and Morgan were supposed to be going out for mimosas that morning, Morgan got a shock when she went to find the other woman.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Getting caught [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mimosas

Morgan walked up the stairs of a small apartment building, she wasn’t happy, she had been ditched by someone she had just started considering her friend. She got to the floor she was looking for and headed over to one of the doors, knocking quite hard.

“Claire! Did you forget we were meant to be hanging out this morning?” She called through the door. She didn’t get a response so she tried pulling the handle and found that the door was unlocked. She slowly opened it and stepped inside “Claire?” She tried again but she couldn’t see the woman. She walked further into the apartment, looking around for her friend when she heard laughing through the slightly open bedroom door, she went over and opened it but stopped in her tracks by what she saw. 

Claire got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself, Neil got out after her, pulling her towards him and kissing her neck. Claire giggled as she began walking through to the bedroom.

“I feel like you’re over dressed,” Neil teased as he pulled at her towel.

“Well maybe if you took a towel in with you when you decided to join me in the shower it wouldn’t feel that way,” she turned and looked him up and down, “not that I’m complaining,” she winked at him and he pulled her closer to him and attacked her neck with his lips again. She started laughing as she felt his stubble tickling her skin. They immediately pulled apart when they heard someone gasp. They turned around and saw Morgan standing at the bedroom door and Neil immediately reached down for his t-shirt that he’d ditched there on the way into the bathroom, using it to cover up what little dignity he had left in that moment. Morgan stood shocked for a moment before regaining herself, she quickly turned so she wasn’t looking at them anymore, feeling flustered having caught them in the state they were.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, “we were supposed to be having mimosas today and you didn’t show up so I came here looking for you, your door was unlocked and I was worried something had happened,” she explained. Claire groaned.

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot that was today,” she replied.

“Yeah, I got that,” Morgan said.

“Maybe we could go out to lunch?” She asked.

“Sure,” Morgan replied, “I’ll leave you two to finish-” she waved her hand about, “this,” she quickly headed back out the front door and Claire and Neil looked at each other, faces red from embarrassment, before laughing.

“Well, that’s definitely one way for her to find out about us,” Claire giggled.

“Yeah, I just hope I’m not pulled in to talk to HR for exposing myself to not one but two female residents,” Neil chuckled nervously.

“Oh god, do you think she saw anything?” Claire asked.

“Yeah she definitely saw,” Neil replied before breaking in to laughter again, Claire joining in too. After a while they both calmed down and dropped onto the bed next to each other. Neil leant up on his elbow and looked down at the younger woman, “we better make the most of the next couple of hours,” he told her, “you have a lunch date that I’m pretty sure will be more like an interrogation,” Claire grinned up at him, lifting her arms and linking them behind his neck as she pulled him down to her and captured his lips with hers, while he made quick work of undoing her towel.


End file.
